bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Clay Honeycutt
Clay Honeycutt is a houseguest from Big Brother 17. He is best known for his showmance with Shelli Poole. After controlling the first five weeks with his showmance Shelli, he was put on the block against her (due to Jason's eviction). At the eviction, Clay asked the houseguests to evict him instead of Shelli and he left on a unanimous vote. He is most remembered for being one half of Clelli and for saying "I'm a furless bat." Biography Clay grew up in a small Texas town on a ranch where his mom rescued exotic animals. A former college football player for Texas A&M University, he graduated in only three-and-a-half years and says he’s smarter than people give him credit for. Currently, he is getting his masters in Sports Management. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia * He is the first houseguest to be evicted unanimously in Big Brother 17. * He chose love over his own game asking to be evicted over Shelli, his showmance. ** Brendon Villegas pulled a similar move four seasons ago when he used the POV to save Rachel Reilly rather than himself and later on getting evicted by his housemates. * Clay, along with Da'Vonne, Jeff, and Shelli always voted along with the majority of the house. ** Out of the houseguests who always voted with the majority he cast more unanimous votes any other houseguest if Vanessa Rousso voted for Steve to win Big Brother she would surpass him. * He is the only member of the Sixth Sense to not make it to jury. * Big Brother 16 houseguest Zach Rance called Clay's eviction speech the worst move of Clay's season. * Jocasta Odom revealed through Rob Has a Podcast that her 5 year old son believes that Clay played the best game. * He is one of two houseguests to be evicted that is not under Vanessa's influence. ** The other being Jace Agolli. ** It should also be noted that James planned to evict him or Shelli with his alliance before Vanessa talked to him about his decision. ** The houses decision to vote him out was for his fight with James, talking to Shelli about letting her stay and Clay himself asking to be voted out. * He was the only houseguest to root for Steve Moses to win Big Brother. ** He also predicated Steve to win Big Brother an interview he says "I think Steve, every move he’s made so far, every move he continues to make is very strategic. He knows what he’s doing. He is playing all the sides, but not too hard where he’s exposing himself," Clay says. "Every time he has a conversation with somebody, he asks questions. He makes sure he gets the names of who said what, why’d they say that, when did they say that. He’s very strategic in his game play and everything he does has a purpose. He’s playing hard." Category:Season 17 House Guests Category:Males Category:The Sixth Sense Category:Showmance Category:Evicted Category:Unanimously Evicted Category:12th Place Category:Power of Veto Winners Category:Never won HOH Category:Athletic Category:From Texas Category:College Student Category:Always Voted With Majority Category:Worst Moves Category:Super Fans Category:Hot Guys Category:Revenge Evictions Category:Puppet Category:Models Category:Asked to be evicted Category:Football Player Category:Fan Friendly Category:Predicted Outcome